The Wedding
by WWF Barbara
Summary: It about two people who are in the wrestling business and they go on a date and then they go out for a while and then they get married and have a baby.


The Wedding of Jeff Nero Hardy   
and Trish Marie Stratus   
Wedding.   


There were a young couple planning a wedding. The lady name is Trish Stratus. Also the guys name is Jeff Hardy.   
Trish and Jeff first met when she first came to World Wrestling Federation as Test and Albert manager. Jeff had a brother name Matt and they were the Tag-Team Championship.   
Jeff and Matt also had a manager name Lita. Lita does not like Trish that much. After a couple of months Matt and Lita started going out Also Jeff didn't mine if they were going out.   
One year later Jeff had a match with the Big Show about ten or fifteen minutes later Trish came down to be in Jeff co\counter to cheer him on.But the Big Show gave him a power boom and the Big Show went down and cover Jeff and got the One Two Three. Then trish came in the ring and took Jeff by the ring post and was trying hold him up and then kissed him. Also Jeff and Trish were talking and Trish was saying to Jeff know sorry she is for kissing him Jeff was saying to Trish that he is not made about her kissing him.   
A few weeks later Jeff ask Trish to marry him and Trish said "yes" and they started kissing. Then Jeff and Trish left the restraunt and Jeff took Trish home and gave her a kiss goodnight.   
The next day Trish started to call everybody she knew and tell everyone the good news. Then she hang up the phone and Jeff called and they were talking four a couple of hour about wedding plans. Also Jeff told Trish that he would be over and they hanged up and Jeff was over about a half an hour later. Jeff knock on the door and Trish's room mate answered the door and Jeff ask were Trish she wright her can you get her.Trish Jeff here ok i'll be right there. Trish came to the door.   
Trish ask Jeff he he would like to come inside for a moment yes come in. I'll just be a moment ok. I still have to finish getting ready four our date ok .   
Jeff ask Trish if he could used the phone and she said yes so Jeff called his brother Matt on the phone and told him the good news about Trish and his good announcement that Trish and him are getting married. Then Matt said that he got to go then Matt called Lita on the phone and told Lita about Trish and his brother Jeff that they were getting married. Then Lita got off the phone with Matt she called Trish on the phone to ask her if it was true about Jeff and her and Trish said it was true. Trish told Lita that she had to go and they said bye.   
Trish came out to the room that Jeff is in and ask if he was ready and he said yes. Then Jeff said come on I got something for you it is a surprise you won't believe it. Trish said ok.   
A few months later Trish got all her friend together and were planning her wedding. They had it almost done but the thing that Jeff had to do. Jeff had to order the wine, and the food,and the rings and the tucks. He also had to write he vows because they were writing their owns vows about what they thing of the other person and why they want to spend the rest of their life with the other person. So he started writing what he though about Trish . He had million of thing to write about her and the only thing he could write is how much he love 's her.   
Trish had already wrote her vows because it was her idea of writing the vows. She wrote it about how much Jeff and her first met.   
Lita helped Trish the most with the wedding because her parents would not except the wedding of Jeff and her because they thing that she could do better in her life then married a wrestler because her parents don't like wrestler Because they were in the business when they were Trish and Jeff age and Trish grandmother would not let her mother and father marry because her father was a wrestler. So that is why her parents won't let they married. So that is why Lita is helping Trish with the wedding and Jeff said that they would go on with the wedding if her parents would not except him the way he is or not .   
About two or three months later Trish found out that she is pregnant with Jeff Baby and she told Lita but she couldn't tell Jeff about the baby. Then Lita that you have to tell Jeff about the baby.   
Then a week later Trish called Jeff on the phone and told Jeff that he should come over that she had great news that she can't say on the phone. Then Jeff said that he would be right over. Jeff came over to Trish house and then Trish stood Jeff to sit down because she had wonderful news and then she said that she was pregnant with his baby. Then Jeff said are you for real and she said yes and then they started kissing. Then they said to each other I Love You. Then Jeff said he had to go, and then Jeff ran over to his brother house and told him to new about Trish and they baby. Matt asked if this is for real and Jeff said Yes.   
The next day Jeff went over to Trish house to finish up the wedding plans. Then had been doing this for months because there wedding was in a couple of weeks. Later on the day Lita and Matt came over to Trish's house to also help with the wedding plans.   
Then they all went to work the next day, they all work at the World Wrestling Federation. When Trish went to work she was telling everyone who ask her how the wedding plans were going she said fine, and she told them they she was pregnant and everyone was so happy for Jeff and her and they asked how far along she was.   
Days later Trish's dress came and the bridesmaids dresses came and the trucks came. The night before the wedding they had the dinner party so they know what to do on the wedding.   
The day of the wedding everyone was nervious and everyone was arriving at the church for the wedding. Everyone was at the church but the priest. Trish and her bridesmaid were at the church.   
It was time for them to walk down the isle. Jeff and Matt were down besidethe prist and they they hearld the music and then Trish's brides maids strted to come down the isle. Then Trish came down the isle in a beautiful white wedding dress.Then Jeff look at her and ask Matt have you every seen a beautiful women like that and he said no I have not seen a women that beautiful like that.   
Then Jeff and Trish look hands and the preacher ask Jeff if he take Trish to be his wife and he said yes and he ask Trish if she take jeff to be her husband and she said yes.The the preacher said now I pronounch you husband and wife and you may kiss the bride.   
That night they left for their honeymoon and a few weaks later they came back and they hasd a party for returning and Trish told Jeff that she was late,and he ask late for what and she said my period What?   
So they went to get a pregnancey test and it came out that she is. Then month later as Trish was getting bigger so one night when they were asleep Jeff woke up and woke up Trish why the bed was wet and she said my woter broke and he said What?   
Jeff was rushing to the hospital then when they got to the hospital Jeff was soo scared. Then they got to their room she got hooked to all the machines,then it was time for the baby to come out .   
The doctor came in and dileiver the baby and he told Jeff and Trish that they have a healthy baby boy and that ask what they were going to name it and they said Jeffrey Nero Hardy Jr.Then Matt and Lita walk in and saw the baby ain't he a coutty and they said he he is he looks like his daddy/   
Lita and Matt told Jeff and Trish that they are haveing a baby and getting married.Then Jeff and Trish said What?   
  
  
  
  



End file.
